Midnight Snack
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: All began when Ikuto began making nightly visits to her house. With the flow of time, things progressed. LIME. Rated M just to be safe. -AmuTo- Amu x Ikuto ONESHOT


Hinamori Amu felt lips pressing themselves against her lips, over and over again. Each time, the small kisses intensified; eventually trailing downwards to her throat and collar bone. The stray cat pressed her back against his chest, nipping at the girl's ear, nearly groaning in satisfaction at the mew that escaped the child's mouth with every delicate bite.

The pink haired girl had no idea to how she had gotten into this situation. All began when Ikuto began making nightly visits to her house. At first, all they did was linger in silence, neither able to break the ice. Later it progressed. They began talking, teasing each other any chance they got. His visits became more frequent, Amu found herself laying awake in her bed awaiting the stray cat to appear from her balcony; as graceful as ever.

She didn't remember when it exactly happened, but one night, Ikuto gave her a small peck on the lips before leaving. After that small gesture, the teen would sit closer to her, choosing to sit on the bed alongside Amu rather than the balcony as he did before. Small, random, caresses followed. Eventually, his visits which were usually focused on chatting became a make-out session.

Amu would wait until he arrived, which had become a daily ritual by now, and then the kissing began. He would appear out of nowhere. As silent as a cat he would crawl on the bed and kiss the girl softly, only for everything to intensify. By the time her clock signaled two o'clock in the morning, Amu would find herself alone; panting madly and blushing furiously.

When the two met outside of the four walls that were Amu's room, neither mentioned their midnight encounters. They would act as if nothing ever happened. They were enemies after all.

Bruises began to form where Ikuto had bitten, leaving a temporary reminder of the unspoken happenings between the two. Whether they faded or not didn't matter, they would be renewed the next day for sure.

Amu's breath hitched as a tongue brushed softly against her left ear. Something close to a purr escaped Ikuto's throat as he continuously bit and licked the sensitive ear, each time a small whimper of pleasure escaping what little self-control was in the tiny body against him. He continued his teasing, his fingers brushing gently against Amu's belly, earning a surprised gasp from the girl. Seemed like more progress had been made, he had never gone underneath her pajamas...

Ikuto shifted their positions, resting Amu's back against her mattress and crawling over the girl. The red tint in the girl's cheeks, lips parted slightly, a light pant forcing its way through the small opening; it was all irresistible to him. Slowly, his head dipped to meet the soft pink lips again, his tongue slipping into the gap between the parted lips. He savoured, and treasured these moments that he shared with Amu. Perhaps she thought he was doing this out of mere pleasure, if she even knew what the activity they were doing was. In truth, he loved the pink haired girl. He had wanted to prove a point when he had kissed Amu the first time. If she didn't understand his feelings after that affectionate gesture, he didn't know what could make her. He was not a man of words.

A hand slipped underneath the pajama shirt once more, this time traveling higher. The hand tweaked the small pert nipple, a sharp gasp of surprise following the motion as Amu arched against the touch. Ikuto's trademark smirk appeared, despite the situation, and he teased the nipple once more. It was not long before both shirts were removed, discarded into the floor for the crime of covering such beauty.

One could not resist the opportunity; Ikuto licked and kissed every corner of the exposed upper body of the female guardian, leaving a few hickeys here and there. Every arch, gasp, or moan that escaped the joker urged him on. If he didn't have any common sense and morality, he would have taken the girl right then and there. He knew better, all he could do was stretch this on, no more than a few kisses and hickeys to show her his true affection.

To Amu, the pleasure was surreal. Everything seemed forgotten. Tadase, which she continually told herself during the days was her true love; the x eggs, which she would still need to purify the next day; her family, who might hear the heated commotion behind her bedroom doors; simply everything. She had never felt anything similar to the pleasure she was receiving currently, not in all her twelve years of living.

The intensity of the kisses began to fall, signalling the end was near. Ikuto's bites became softer, licks became gentler, and the tweaking of her nipples stopped entirely. Tonight's encounter was almost done, it was nearing the end. As usual, Amu felt the desperation as she thought of the end, the moment where he would stop and leave for the night. Was it wrong to say she wanted more?

Shirts were back on in an instant, and as quick as he had entered, Ikuto left. But there was a shimmer of happiness within both of them. For they knew, tomorrow was another day, and a new heated encounter awaited them.

* * *

Woohoo! What do you guys think? I'm rather happy that I was able to write anything at all, writer's block has really gotten bad. Is the writing okay? Oh, and many of you might be surprised. YES, I made this lime when Amu was still a mere child! Is it wrong of me to find it irritating that people change the ages JUST so they're legal? I didn't make them go all the way, because no matter how much I love the pairing I don't want to make Ikuto more of a pedophile than he is XD

Anyway, hope you liked this little one-shot! You'd be surprised how I came up with the idea. I should eat ice-cream at midnight while reading fanfics more, it works wonders for me! Please do tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
